And his heart stopped
by Devotion09
Summary: During the saving Michael, those 20 minutes. Read and find out.


**Hey there, I wanted to write this even though it's kind of supernatural. I'm not really satisfied with it but okay. **

**In case of any grammar mistakes keep in mind that English is not my native language. **

And his heart stopped.

It felt like he was floating over his body. It definitely felt weird. He was still there but at the same time he wasn't.  
Alex was looking at the clock nervously, Sonya was cleaning up and Ryan just stood there watching intensely at him. Birkhoff was probably looking for Nikita. Time was moving quite fast.

_12 minutes and 21 seconds_ since his heart stopped.

Birkhoff entered the room

„How was he?" he asked but like his voice was tuned down a bit like he was diving in the water and trying to hear what people on the beach were saying.

„Well, he's dead." Alex tried to joke.

„Is Nikita on her way?" Ryan asked

„Yeah. It was tight but she managed to get out." He said.

"That's good." Alex said

"I have to go back to ops to reach her again. I'll call if something comes up. Don't let him die otherwise she'll go on a kill streak." Birkhoff said and left the room.

Nobody commented anything after. It was all silence except the sound of the monitor announcing a not working heart.

_19 minutes and 1 second_

"Prepare for revival." Sonya took adrenalin in her hands.  
Ryan was ready with the electroshocks and Alex stood over his body, her hands in the position for the heart massage.

_Where are you Nikita?_ He thought.

20 minutes and 5 seconds.

They started with revival. He felt little twitches but nothing was pulling him back to his body.

"Hey guys we have multiple hostiles coming incoming. They are well-armed. Judging from their cover formation, they're well-trained." he could hear Birkhoff over the comm.

"Dammit! C'mon Michael! C'mon!" Ryan yelled.

They didn't hear anything for a couple of seconds. Alex was massaging his heart, Sonya still pushing air in his lungs.

"Everybody we've got bad guys on the way down!" Birkhoff yelled and turned off the comm.

"You guys go. I'll stay with Michael." Sonya said.

When they left, Sonya still desperately tried to bring him back. He appreciated it, what they all did for him but he knew it was mostly out of their love for Nikita.

_Nikita…_

And everything was all of a sudden white, so bright. Somewhere out of that whiteness a figure was coming toward him.

"Hey baby." A very familiar voice echoed.

"Liz?" he was startled.

"Why did you let go?" she asked him, eyes full of concern

"What?" he was confused

"I saw that they had to stop your heart to save you because of what Amanda did…" she started

"You were watching?" he stopped her, confused

"I'm always watching over you." She said.

He was suddenly ashamed. She saw him with Nikita.

"Don't worry; I was actually rooting for you two. If you hadn't taken a chance with her I would've killed you. I know you hadn't forgotten me and Haley and you deserved to be happy."

"I'm sorry." He said

"Don't be, it is how it was meant to be."

He looked at her, confused again. All of this was too weird for him.

"You spent a lot of years blaming all of this on yourself, how it was supposed to be you. But baby, it was never meant to be like that. If you died she would have died too. If it weren't for you, she would never make through the program and she never would've done all of this good. You were meant for her and she was meant for you. You were the love of my life but I wasn't yours. I still don't know why you let go." She said with her eyes full of love.

"I…We're under attack, I'm not going to survive it anyway." he said a little bit confused now with his own words.

"She is saving everyone. You shouldn't have let go."

He didn't know what to do. This all seemed like it was a dream not reality. But then he heard his name.

"Maybe it's not late after all. Be safe. " She said and disappeared

Now he was back at Division again, still floating over his body but on his body there she was; holding on to him, crying. She was speaking and it was clear, not like he heard Birkhoff and the others.

_Put me back! She… I need to come back!_ He screamed but no one heard.

And he saw her slowly breaking. She wasn't speaking anymore. She hugged him and cried. They were all making peace with him dead but then his heart went to her because all he wanted was to hug her back.

He felt pain now and it was like someone punched him hard in the stomach. He felt her hands on him, her scent and her tears on his shoulders.

Monitor now announced his heart beating again.

He coughed and immediately held her. She looked at him, eyes still filled with tears. He cupped her cheek and brought her face to his so he can kiss her.  
And his heart literally skipped a beat.

**Tell me what you think...**


End file.
